


Please don’t hate me

by nightswing



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Basically, M/M, i wanted to write sm, now i’m sad, sh spoilers, so yay i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswing/pseuds/nightswing
Summary: Jace tries to reassure Simon that he didn’t kill Clary.





	Please don’t hate me

Simon removed himself from Jace’s grasps, breathing heavily, making Jace grip his wrist gently. 

Jace tried to pull him closer to calm him down but Simon just pulled away again, shaking his head continuously. 

Simon breathed in and out with his body slightly shaken from the events that just took place, “i-i k-killed HER!! i killed CLARY! AND my mom hates ME!!! i HATE ME!!! MY MOM THINKS I’M DEAD AND I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND I’M DONE”

Jace reached to grip Simon’s shoulder who was swatting at him but Jace kept his hold “Simon!! YOU DIDNT-“

Simon broke into a sob “NO OKAY! JUST DONT SAY IT, I DID, and it would be better for everyone if i left town or somethi-“ 

Jace continued to look into Simon’s red eyes while tears where streaming down his own “i’m not letting you go anywhere”

Simon wiped at his eyes, “EVERYONE HATES ME, I NEED TO JUST-“

Jace used his gloved hand and wiped his thumb over Simon’s tears, “HEY!! OKAY!! I don’t HATE YOU.” 

Simon began to move away from his grip, walking towards where Jace came through “YES YOU DO, you haven’t given a reason of actually NOT LIKING ME!!”

Jace shut his eyes, then opened them back to looking at a broken Simon Lewis in front of him. “S-simon i need you right now, okay i need you, please don’t leave me alone”

Simon sniffled wiping at more tears falling from his eyes, Simon let out another sob, as he fell to the ground on his knees, mumbling, “Please, don’t hate me too.”

Jace kneeled down in front of him, pulling Simon by the back of the head gently, managing to throw his gloves off carding his fingers through Simon’s hair, planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

He sighed, as he shut his eyes tightly as the tears began to fall again, with his mouth against Simon’s head, he managed, “I never hated you, Simon, I don’t think it’s possible for me to ever hate you.”

Simon’s crying wasn’t any better, he just wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist, sobbing into his shoulder, while Jace ran his hand up and down his back.


End file.
